Tight Rope (ChanBaek Vers)
by yumayums
Summary: [2 shoots] kisah cinta si pewaris ke-5 klan yakuza Park Chanyeol dan sahabat kecilnya Byun Baekhyun. "chan, lanjutkan tahta keluargamu sebagai pewaris kelima."- baekhyun/ "aku tak berminat mengambil alih kekuasaan" - chanyeol/ "yak! Memangnya kau ini kucing yang sedang horny?"-baekhyun/"aku memang sedang horny..."-chanyeol. /CHANBAEK/BXB/YAOI/MINHO/JONGIN/KRISWU. CYXBH.


_Kami selalu bersama sejak dulu._ _Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang bilang chanyeol itu aneh._ _Hanya karna dia punya ayah yang menakutkan dan kakak perempuan yang tegas._ _Hanya karna dia tinggal di keluarga yang disiplin._ _Dengan banyak saudara tak sedarah.._ _Hanya itu saja._ _Walaupun chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yakuza...Dia tetap sosok yang luar biasa._

"Hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Aku berharap padamu baekhyun" ucap seseorang di hadapannya.

 _"kenapa aku?"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

 **Cast :**

 **Park chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Byun baekhyun (EXO)**

 **Kim jongin (EXO)**

 **Choi minho (Shinee)**

 **-Cast bertambah sesuai alur-**

 **Chapter 1st**

 ** _"Teman masa kecil pewaris klan yakuza"_**

Brak...bruk...Duak...Akh...

"ada apa? Kalian sudah menyerah?" ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tinju didepan dada.

Ya orang itu sipewaris ke 5 klan yakuza terkuat seantero jepang.

PARK CHANYEOL

Ya aku tau kalian pasti bingung kenapa seorang bermarga korea bisa menjadi pewaris klan terkejam dijepang.

Singkatnya ayahanda chanyeol adalah orang jepang sedangkan ibunya orang korea dan chanyeol tidak ingin memakai marga dari ayah.

- **back to story** -

"rupanya kalian punya nyali juga, berani menentang aniki" ucap jongin ya anggaplah dia adalah pengagum sekaligus pengikut chanyeol.

"jika masih ingin bertarung..."ucapan chanyeol terpotong oleh seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, chanyeol?" ucap baekhyun , ya itu baekhyun sahabat chanyeol sedari kecil.

"baekieee~" panggil chanyeol dengan nada yang menjijikan.

"wah byun senpai halo" sapa jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari para musuh tadi sudah kabur.

"Balik sini woy! Dasar pecundang!" teriak jongin keras.

Sedangkan 2 orang lainnya sedang asik berbincang.

"jangan salah paham dulu, mereka yang memulai duluan" kata chanyeol sebagai pembelaan.

"Jadi ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku baekki" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang berbinar

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol.

"chan, lanjutkan tahta keluargamu sebagai pewaris kelima."

•

•

•

 _Group keluarga park sangat terkenal di masyarakat._ _Sebagai klan yakuza yang paling tua, mereka punya reputasi sebagai group pal_ _ing berbahaya selama 4 generasi._

Brak...brak...brak...

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah kasar sembari mencari minho.

Ya minho adalah kaki tangan sekaligus orang yang akan membantu chanyeol saat sudah naik tahta nanti.

"selamat datang, pewaris kelima." ucapnya hormat.

"yak, minho hyung berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju minho sambil marah marah.

"kenapa kau membuat baekhyun ikut-ikutan terlibat? Jangan karna dia keponakanmu lantas kau bisa seenaknya!"sambungnya.

"Tunggu dulu , yak baekhyun kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padanya?" ucap minho.

"aku menjelaskan juga belum tentu dia dengar."

 _Park chanyeol adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari kepala generasi ke 4. Untuk menjaga agar dia mewarisi tahta kekuasaan, kehidupan dan pergaulannya dibatasi dari dunia luar. Namun bagaimanapun juga..._

/ **flashback** /

- ** _6 bulan yang lalu_** -

"aku tak berminat mengambil alih kekuasaan" chanyeol berkata santai dihadapan ayahnya dan para anggota yakuza lain.

"APA!?!?!" teriak mereka semua.

"tinggal 2 bulan lagi sebelum anda lulus dari SMA dan mengambil alih kekuasaan group ini...kenapa tiba-tiba anda merubah keputusan untuk menjadi masinis kereta api? Saya tidak mengerti!" minho putus asa.

"memang apa yang salah dengan masinis kereta api? Bukankah kedengarannya keren?" kata chanyeol santai.

"Ayah bilang aku boleh menjadi apapun yang kusukai." lanjutnya

"apa anda berencana untuk menyia-nyiakan segala kerja keras kami selama kami selama bertahun-tahun ini?" minho membalas dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke arah baekhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"sudah,hentikan. Aku hanya ingin bekerja secara normal dan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan baekhyun."

"Baekhyun juga mengiginkan anda untuk mewarisi kekuasaan!" balas minho kesal.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sembari bertanya.

" baek, apa itu benar?"

"Yah, itu memang lebih cocok untukmu, daripada masinis..."

Chanyeol kaget dan tak percaya apa yang barusan baekhyun katakan.

"a-aku tak akan melakukannya! Tak akan pernah!!" chanyeol membantah dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"baek, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dia turuti..." kata minho.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

•

•

•

- **Bh povs** -

Ibuku memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan keluarga chanyeol. Minho adalah adik laki-laki ibu. Oleh sebab itu, aku bisa main ke rumah chanyeol setiap saat.

Dengan kata lain, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Semua orang tau dia adalah seorang anak dari keluarga yakuza sejak dia kecil. Oleh sebab itu agak sulit baginya untuk berteman.Tak heran dia selalu ada di dekatku.

Pernah saat kita masih kelas satu SMA, aku menyuruhnya untuk lenyap saja dari dunia...dan kau tau dia benar benar mencobanya.

- **Flashback** -

Chanyeol ada di atas gedung sekolah, dia berdiri di pinggir gedung tinggi itu sambil menangis dan mencoba untuk melompat.

Para anak buah chanyeol meneriakinya dari jauh.

"tuan, tolong sadarlah...!" teriak minho.

"hiks...baek-baekhyun membenciku...tak ada lagi yang berharga bagiku." isak chanyeol.

Aku ada dibelakang paman minho hanya dapat berucap dalam hati.

 _"astaga ini harus dihentikan..."_

- **Baekhyun povs end** -

"kemarin, kau pasti pergi kerumah chanyeolie ya?" tanya nyonya byun.

"iya"

"bagaimana kabarnya? Rasanya sepi ya kalau dia tidak ada." lagi-lagi nyonya byun bertanya dengan semangat.

"yah, keliatannya dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk." jawab baekhyun seadanya lalu pergi kembali untuk membantu melayani pengunjung di cafe keluarganya.

Namun dalam hatinya dia berkata _"aku sedang berusaha keras membatasi jarakku dengan chanyeol."_

•

•

•

- **malam harinya** -

Dok...dok..dok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga byun. Baekhyun berjalan kepintu untuk membukanya.

"yo." ternyata itu chanyeol yang sedaritadi mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan pakaian kotor dan wajah babak belurnya.

 _"hah semua yang kulakukan tak merubah apapun ternyata"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol masuk dan mengikutinya ke kamar.

- **dikamar baekhyun** -

"kau kalah?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengobati luka chanyeol.

"tidak, tentu saja aku menang. Hanya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis, pergelangan tanganku terkilir" ucap chanyeol santai.

"bukan mereka jadi sering datang akhir-akhir ini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" baekhyun bertanya.

"Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa terhadap mereka?" chanyeo balik bertanya.

"apa kau tidak mau memberitahu paman minho tentang ini?"

"aku bisa menanganinya sendiri...! Aku tak punya alasan untuk melibatkan grup."

"astaga kau ini benar-benar..." baekhyun frustasi.

 _"...punya sifat kepemimpinan dalam dirimu."_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"beritahu mereka jika keadaan mulai memburuk." kata baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"baik" chanyeol mendekati wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

Cup~

"mh!!" CTAK!!!...baekhyun mengetuk kepala chanyeol keras.

"sudah kubilang, simpan itu untuk cewekmu!".

"aku gak mau punya cewek~" chanyeol merengek, baekhyun menatapnya tak perduli lalu mulai melangkah ke luar kamar.

Namun chanyeol dengam sigap memeluk perut baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah di pinggangnya.

"kumohon baekie~...baekie~...baekie~...baekieeee~"chanyeol terus merengek sambil terus memeluk baekhyun dari belakang namun baekhyun tetap berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya (walau susah karna ditempeli manusia besar bertelinga caplang itu).

"yak! Memangnya kau ini kucing yang sedang horny?" ucap baekhyun kesal.

"aku memang sedang horny..." chanyeol bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya tadi lalu menatap baekhyun lalu menciumnya penuh nafsu.

"Cpkk...eum..mhh..chanhh..." lidah keduanya mulai saling membelit, chanyeol benar benar nafsu kali ini.

Dia terus menghisap bibir baekhyun hingga si empunya melenguh

"mhh...cpkk...eumhh..." baekhyun pun membalas dengan mengigit kecil lidah chanyeol, keduanya saling menikmati pertukaran saliva itu.

"mhhh...eumhh..." chanyeol mulai merapatkan tubuh baekhyun ke pintu, tangan nakalnya sudah masuk kedalam baju dan mengelus pinggang baekhyun seduktif.

Namun seakan tersadar baekhyun langsung memiting tangan chanyeol yang bertengger dipinggangnya itu.

"aduh! Baekhyun sakit." teriaknya.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan cengkraman.

"kenapa tidak boleh?" chanyeol berteriak.

"sudah jelaskan?" baekhyun pun membalas tidak kalah berteriak.

"lantas kenapa kau memperbolehkanku menciummu?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"ka..ka..karena aku tak akan kehilangan apapun karena ciuman."

'"bukankan hubungan intim sama saja?" chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang sok polosnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata atas apa yang chanyeol katakan tadi, dirinya yang kesal langsung memiting leher chanyeol lalu menindihnya.

"aduh...aduh...ampun baek..aku bercanda...aku bercanda...ampun, aku tak akan melakukan apapun aku janji."

Masih dengan posisi memiting leher chanyeol baekhyun bertanya. Kali ini cukup serius.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku, chanyeol?" chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun bingung.

"apa kau mencurahkan semua kasih sayang ini hanya karena kau melihatku dengan cara seperti itu?"

Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari leher chanyeol, chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk dengan kaki selonjoran.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat menyukaimu." balas chanyeol.

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya diatas paha chanyeol.

"itu dia masalahnya...walaupun..."

"aku akan menangis jika kau meninggalkanku." potong chanyeol.

"menangis? Benarkah?"

"ya, mungkin. Tapi, aku masih belum yakin apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu."

 _"ini buruk...aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ini."_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

 _Kring...kring..._

Nada dering telfon berbunyi baekhyun bangkit dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"yeoboseo?" baekhyun berucap

Dari sebrang sana seseorang bertanya.

"yeobose? apa ini kau baekhyun? Apa pewaris kelima ada bersamamu?"

"ya dia bersamaku"

Chanyeol yang penasaran mendekatkan telinganya ke telfon yang sedang baekhyun pegang.

"syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucap minho yang ternyata si penelfon itu.

"memang apa yang terjadi paman?" Tanya baekhyun.

"ada rumor beredar bahwa park group mengadakan rapat internal setelah kepala generasi ke-4 jatuh sakit."

"Apa?!?" ucap chanbaek bersamaan.

"itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tapi ada beberapa preman dari grup lain yang berencana berbuat kacau sebelum ketua yang baru diangkat. Mulai sekarang kalian harus berhati-hari." tak lama sambungan telfon terputus.

"itu sebabnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini..." baekyun berucap dengan ekspresi menelisik.

"emh." chanyeol mengiyakan.

"memangnya siapa yang memberitahu kondisi ayahmu dan pemgangkatanmu sebagai kepala kelima?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"hanya kita berdua dan jongin yang ada, pada saat statusku terungkap saat itu..." jelas chanyeol.

" EH! JONGIN..." ucap mereka berdua.

•

•

•

- **keesokan harinya di koridor sekolah** -

"yoi aku yang memberi tahu semua orang" ucap jongin bangga.

"jadi, rupanya kau..." chanyeol berkata dengan nada rendahnya.

"aku sangat senang! Bukankah keren menjadi pewaris kelima?!" lagi lagi si bodoh satu ini tidak tau bahwa yang dilakukannya salah ckck.

Chanbaek berjalan meninggalkan jongin dengan aura hitam mereka , mereka ingin marah namum apalah daya si bodoh itu tetaplah bodoh.

"apa ada yang salah? Apa aku berkata suatu hal yang salah? Aniki..., byun senpai...?! "

•••

"maaf seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati" ucap baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, mau jadi bodyguardku?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya.

"eoh?"

"kita bisa melakukan apapun bersma-sama, seperti pulang bareng, makan, tidur, dan "itu"..."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam.

"hehe bercanda. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik kok."

Saat asik mengobrol tiba-tiba mereka dikepung beberapa orang berbadan kekar.

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol pun menghajar orang orang itu.

"kalian ini memang sangat keras kepala ya. Bersiaplah kalian!" ucap chanyeol lalu bersiap menghajar.

Salah satu dari preman itu ternyata telah menawan baekhyun.

"jika kau tidak menurutiku, aku tak menjamin keselamatannya" baekhyun yang sedang ditawan hny memasang wajah datar tanpa minat.

"dasar bodoh" ucap chanyeol enteng.

"jangan menyentuhku!" baekhyun berujar dingin. Dia menginjak kaki si preman lalu menyikut muka sang preman hingga tersungkur.

"baekhyun itu sangat kuat." lanjut chanyeol.

"kurang ajar! Ayo serang" para preman itu menyerang chanbaek, dan chanbaek pun dengan lihainya mengalahkan preman preman itu.

Tanpa disadari salah satu preman itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya lalu membidik chanyeol, baekhyun yang melihat itu buru buru berlari ke arah chanyeol dan melindunginya.

 ** _DOR!_**

baekhyun tertembak , untung saja hanya terkena sedikit, lengan atasnya sedikit sobek akibat tembakan tadi, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun terluka tak dapat menahan emosinya. Dia menghampiri si penembak lalu memukulinya hingga si penambak hampir mati babak belur kalau saja baekhyun tidak menghentikannya.

"chan."

"chanyeol hentikan"

"ini cuma luka kecil"

"chanyeol"

"park chanyeol"

Chanyeol masih saja memukuli tanpa mendengarkan baekhyun.

 ** _Bugh!_**

Chanyeol terguling dan kepalanya menabrak tembok hingga membuat kepalanya benjol.

Kalian tau itu ulah siapa? Ya baekhyun yang melakukannya.

2 preman yang tersisa hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu.

 ** _Ckrek._**

Tanpa mereka sadar baekhyun telah memfoto mereka berdua.

"foto kalian Berdua telah kukirim kepada letnan PARK GROUP , perlu ku ingatkan bahwa kepala generasi keempat masih aktif. Kalian akan kiamat jika masih menggangu calon pewaris mereka" ucap baekhyun santai.

Para preman itu pun kabur dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

Sedangkan chanyeol sedang duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu jalan mendekati chanyeol.

"kau hampir saja melewati batas tadi chanyeol"

Chanyeol melihat luka baekhyun lalu menatapnya.

"kau akan tetap hidup kan?" tanya chanyeol.

"tentu ini bukan luka yang serius, aku terkejut ternyata orang orang tadi adalah yakuza dan mereka memiliki Senjata api."

"kami juga punya" chanyeol berkata sambil menunduk.

"eh." baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi normal.

"mantan istri ayahku terbunuh dengan senjata api saat ada perselisihan antar grup. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, anggota grup kami sering Terluka karna senjata api" ucap chanyeol.

"jadi, jika aku harus mengambil alih kekuasaan...aku harus melepasmu pergi." chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan mendahului baekhyun.

Mata baekhyun terbelalak dengan ucapan chanyeol tadi.

 _"apa maksudnya? Seharusnya bukan kau yang mengatakannya! Akulah orang pertama yang akan meninggalkanmu."_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengejar chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat, chanyeol yang dipeluk secara tiba tiba pun terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir jatuh.

"baek.." baekhyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan chanyeol dan malah membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher chanyeol.

"ayo kita pergi." ucap baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dengan baekhyun yang menarik pergelangan tangan chanyeol.

"kita mau kemana baek?" tanya chanyeol .

Baekhyun hanya diam dan membatin _"siapa yang dulu bilang ingin selalu bersama..? Ada begitu banyak kesempatan untuk melepaskan tanganmu ini, namun..."_

Dia tetap menarik chanyeol hingga sampai ke tempat lelaki tinggi itu tinggal.

•••

Sore hari disebuah ruangan di kediaman park. Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan chanyeol dengan 1 cangkir minuman beralkohol dihadapannya.

"ayo minum" ucap baekhyun

"apa?" chanyeol membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

Tiba tiba saja minho datang dan bertanya dengan wajah berbinar senang.

"jadi,ketua, akhirnya anda berubah pikiran juga..." tanya nya kepada chanyeol.

"diam kau!" ucapnya sengit kepada minho.

"Masih ada 2 bulan lagi sebelum aku menyetujuinya. Dan akan ku habiskan setiap detikku itu bersama denganmu, baek." ucap chanyeol memggebu-gebu.

"aku akan mencumbuimu, melakukan hal-hal yang romantis, sampai waktunya aku harus mengambil alih grup ini" tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ini bukan ritual minum untuk meresmikan kekuasaanmu, bodoh."

"apa kau serius..?" tanya minho.

"ini hanya antara kami berdua."

Saut baekhyun.

"hhh, baek ritual minum dirumah ini adalah hal yang sangat sakral."

"aku mengerti kok chan, itu sebabnya kita minum untuk mengikat hubungan kita, sehidup semati." baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam dan melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"kita seharusnya melakukan ini sejak pertama...kau tau kan, suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tiada? Kau akan menagis kan?"

"kau bahkan berkata, kau tidak yakin akan menjadi apa dirimu nanti setelah itu. Dengan begitu, kau hanya membuatku khawatir. Jadi, ayo kita buat perjanjian dengan cara yakuza, chanyeol." baekhyun pun mengangkat cangkir berisi alkohol.

"aku akan selalu bersamamu, tak peduli kau jadi apapun." lalu baekhyun meminum alkohol itu dengan satu tenggakan.

"hyaaa, tunggu!" teriak chanyeol.

"ji-jika kau minum itu maka..."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tak butuh dilindungi. Yah, karna sejauh ini tidak terjadi apapun." ucap baekhyun final.

"paman, tolong bawakan chanyeol sake."

"baiklah akan kuberitahu semua orang." lalu minho pun beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol sedari tadi masih kesal dengan keputusan baekhyun.

"be-bersama??"

"aku sudah mempersiapkan diri." baekhyun berucap lalu mengecup bibir chanyeol sebentar.

"tapi, aku mungkin belum siap untuk hal-hal diluar ini." baekhyun menatap chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun gugup dan malu, dia menenggelamkan wajah diantara lengannya.

"kau tau? Ikatan ini lebih kuat dari pernikahan." baekhyun berucap.

"kau jahat sekali..." chanyeol masih setia dengan memelungkupkan kepala diantara lengannya.

 _Disisi lain_

"jadi, kalian melarikan diri? Bagaimana kabar mereka berdua saat ini ya?" ucap sosok itu sambil memandang keluar jendela dan tertawa remeh.

- **Omake** -

 _6 bulan kemudian, kami lulus dari SMA dan mengambil alih bisnis keluarga masing-masing. Kami bekerja keras setiap hari._ _Baekhyun membantu di cafe, sementara aku dimarahi oleh minho hyung setiap hari. Kenapa aku harus mempelajari semua ini setelah lulus...?_ _Baekhyun berjanji padaku untuk hidup bersama, tapi aku belum melakukan hal lain selain berciuman. Menyebalkan..._ _Sedangkan 2 orang preman yang kami bereskan waktu itu, belum kapok rupanya dan masih terus menggangu baekhyun. Mereka membuatku gila..._

 **Prev for next chap**

"hey ini siapa?"

"kenapa kau menghubungi baekhyun?"

"Hei, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada baekhyunku?

"aku tak perduli dengan jongin, tapi kau akan menyesal jika berani menggangu baekhyun!"

"tenang aniki, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

 ** _-tbc-_**

hola. first ff yang aku publish ke maaf ya kalo kurang bagus, banyak typo, gajelas hehe.

mohon dukunganya semua.

btw ini ff remake dari salah satu anime favorit aku judulnya "TIGHT ROPE" sumpah itu recomend buat kalian yang suka anime yaoi hehe ceritanya bagus sumpah.

okedeh sampai sini dulu, tunggu next chapnya ya .


End file.
